<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tying you to me by sofarsoperfect</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232217">tying you to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect'>sofarsoperfect</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Battle Scenes, Blood &amp; Blood-like Substances, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme Body Modification, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Death, Minor Character Death, Reincarnation, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Violence, War, human offering, temporary major character death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny is not a deity but his people seem to think he is.</p><p>Sungchan is gorgeous, tall and lean, iridescent scales of blue and purple along his extremities that trail all the way to his joints, would be highly prized by anyone. Johnny knows value where there is some, he was taught as such as a young prince but Johnny sees Sungchan as so much more than a valuable even if he is. He is kind, strong, curious and Johnny has already promised himself that no matter what Sungchan’s father thought of him Johnny will treat him as much more than that. Will treat him as the royal he was always meant to be instead of a desperate offering to save their own skin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Sungchan/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tying you to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic is chaos to the nth degree. this is me craving nothing but chaos and also a lesson in how you cram a fic that should be 100k into less than 20. also there are trigger warnings coming so please, please i am begging, read to the end of this author's note for, at the very least, your own mental health and well being</p><p>trigger warnings are as follows:<br/>blood<br/>violence (non-graphic)<br/>battle sequences<br/>war<br/>alien biology (general &amp; sexual)<br/>extreme body modification (brief cyborg &amp; robotics descriptions)<br/>death (mentions, minor character and temporary mcd)</p><p>and finally, i will thank mars and sharks for, without them, this fic would not exist. if not for them entertaining my insane ramblings and unending desire for chaos this fic would never have become what it is and i am thankful for them and for everything they have done for me.</p><p>*beta'd<br/>*title: invisible string - taylor swift</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny is not a deity but his people seem to think he is. He never claimed to be more than a person but he is born to a crown of powder blue thorns. He is meant to lead a country on a foreign planet, the place that belongs to his father but not his mother. His mother died yearning for a home that doesn’t exist anymore and Johnny has grown to accept that. Whatever he might’ve once been doesn’t exist anymore, his mother’s species scattered to the galaxies as their sun swallowed what was left of their planet. He is one of thousands of men born half-breeds, humans and Eterians, but he is different because his mother was the bride to the king. </p><p>His robe sweeps the floor as he walks towards the balcony, where his husband stands at the railing, looking up at the stars. His own are still formal, ceremonial wedding clothes, but his husband stands there in only the loose drapery of a night robe. The stars glimmer down at them, so bright and close. They are brighter here than they were on Earth, that is what his mother always told him. When he reaches the railing with them he can make out the constellations his mother taught him. The pictures drawn by stars that his mother told him are backwards in this sky in comparison to hers, but no less obvious. </p><p>“There is a bear here,” he says softly, lifting a hand to point it out. Sungchan looks at him with a raised brow. “My mother showed me. The constellations. She called this one Ursa Major, the Great Bear.” </p><p>“Are there others?” Sungchan asks. </p><p>Johnny offers his hand and Sungchan steps towards him. Between the railing and Johnny’s warm body he is taught the positions of the stars in the sky and the pictures they can make. All the constellations the previous queen taught her son, her halfling son. Sungchan rests his cheek on Johnny’s shoulder, Johnny’s arm wrapped warmly around his middle as he does so. </p><p>“She said that some humans disagreed on which stars were which pictures. There was a legend of a great man named Orion but others, on the other side of Earth, they called his stars the Deer.” Sungchan watches Johnny’s hand as it points them out. “These here, the stars in this line, they are the deer and below them… the less aligned three stars, they are the baby deer.” </p><p>“Why did they disagree?” </p><p>“Earth was a large planet. Smaller than this one but still large. The texts were all ancient, they never compared notes,” Johnny jokes, making Sungchan snort.</p><p>Sungchan is young, for an Eterian. When he was young, Johnny’s mother told him that he was special, he was given the gift of a long life because of his father. His mother was not so lucky. He lost her when he was only 50 years old, his mother already fragile at 77. He is almost 112 now but Sungchan is only 60. Sungchan is barely older than a child but he is Johnny’s husband. Johnny would like to think his mother would’ve liked Sungchan. He was a gift, an offering from a smaller kingdom, a country desperate to keep themselves afloat and protected under Johnny’s bigger kingdom of Atania. Johnny doesn’t condone what they have done but he does adore Sungchan. </p><p>Sungchan is gorgeous, tall and lean, iridescent scales of blue and purple along his extremities that trail all the way to his joints, would be highly prized by anyone. Johnny knows value where there is some, he was taught as such as a young prince but Johnny sees Sungchan as so much more than a valuable even if he is. He is kind, strong, curious and Johnny has already promised himself that no matter what Sungchan’s father thought of him Johnny will treat him as much more than that. Will treat him as the royal he was always meant to be instead of a desperate offering to save their own skin. </p><p>When Sungchan steps back into the room his robe slips from his shoulders and Johnny’s mouth goes dry. He is so beautiful, scales lining the length of his spine, the sharps of his collarbones. When he looks over his shoulder, robe pooled on the floor, Johnny watches his slitted eyes go wide, curious and innocent, surrounded by a thin purple iris. He is so stunning, caramel brown hair falling in his eyes and Johnny wants him. Wants him like he’s never wanted another. </p><p>“I owe you something, don’t I, your divine majesty?” Sungchan says, voice soft as he sits at the edge of the bed. It’s too big for Johnny alone, lined with expensive furs, thousand thread count sheets, blankets make of the softest fabrics. Johnny comes to his side and falls to his knees before him. Sungchan’s eyes blow wide again, more in shock than anything and Johnny takes his young groom’s hands in his, pressing kisses to the back of them, scales cool and sharp against his lips. </p><p>“You owe me nothing,” Johnny tells him. When he lifts his gaze Sungchan looks at him, chest heaving, gasping with emotion. Johnny gets all the way up on his knees and curls his fingers around the side of his neck. “You are not mine. You are my partner. You are my king. You do only as you wish, never as I do. Do you wish to have me?” </p><p>“No,” he admits, hesitance in his voice. Johnny smiles softly. </p><p>“Then you won’t. Until you are ready, I will wait for you. Patiently.” </p><p> </p><p>“I hate diplomats,” Jaehyun mutters where he’s standing in front of Johnny at the docks. Johnny looks at Sungchan, who doesn’t meet his eye, continuing to look forward only. He looks regal in his silver blue circlet of thorns. He doesn’t speak, he’s not meant to unless spoken to, but Johnny takes in his visage, his firm grace. He looks back at the dock once more, the ship that is docking causing ripples through the blue-purple waters of the ocean that laps against the black sands of their kingdom. </p><p>Jaehyun, royal advisor to the crown, is actually Sungchan’s older brother. He was meant to take the crown had his father not chosen to be a coward instead. He was the one who shed blood for his brother, was stitched together by the royal court’s scientists upon Johnny insistence. He is more robot than Eterian now but Johnny took him as his advisor, a gift both to him and to Sungchan. He knows it puts Sungchan at ease to know his brother is taken care of. </p><p>The travelers disembark and Jaehyun goes stiffer somehow. Johnny straightens and Sungchan folds his hands in front of himself, lips pressed into a thin line. He looks every part of the docile consort he’s meant to be. Johnny reaches over, fingers circling his wrists for a moment, squeezing gently before letting go. Sungchan doesn’t look but the corner of his lips quirk up just a bit. It’s enough. </p><p>Johnny steps down, the cybernetic guards in front of him and then the small amalgamation of robotic guards further parting for him. Johnny walks forward with his shoulder back and greets the dignitaries from the planet just beyond their own. </p><p>Their solar system is small, tightly compact. Johnny watches Vitholia rise in the west every morning and tracks Dialea with their sun. There are no more than five planets but they rely on one another, as a small solar system that surrounds a much smaller star. Eter is the closest to the sun, the largest, and Johnny is the king of most of the planet. They are working to create an alliance, to protect themselves from other systems and any possible pirates that might come along. </p><p>Earth is gone but there are many more threats among the stars. </p><p>“Lovely to see you all again,” Johnny tries for polite. Taeyong is sweet, takes the hand offered with a grin of sharp teeth. Johnny almost manages not to be unsettled by them but they’re just so sharp and they make him want to pull back quickly. He forces himself to pull away slowly and then he has to view Kun. “Kun,” he offers a hand and Kun looks before carefully shaking it. </p><p>Kun has always been a tough nut to crack. Johnny has been the reigning crown for almost two decades now and never once has he managed to get through Kun’s tough facade. He wonders if it’s just the way the people of Dialea are, with their stoic expressions and blacked, clawed extremities. Is it the cold temperatures that cause them to be so chilly whenever they speak to others or are they just like that? When Johnny takes his hand back Kun goes back to holding tightly to his case with both hands. </p><p>“After you, your majesty,” Kun says and Johnny nods once, gesturing to the platform that leads them from the dock to the towering magnificence of the icy blue palace known as Castle Seo.</p><p>These meetings are dreadfully boring. He knows this but it’s important that he keep his head on and listen to all of it. It’s for the greater good of his people so he takes a deep breath and listens to Kun drone on. Taeyong is much more interesting to listen to, the way he talks with his webbed fingers, the excitement in his voice but Kun watches with cold eyes, glancing over the top of his glasses as he types notes on his computer. Johnny often wonders if Kun actually cares about these meetings or if he just shows up because he’s required as the President of one third of Dialea. </p><p>The fact is, Johnny is the only monarch at the table. Taeyong is the chosen representative from the United Island Nations of Vitholia, or U.I.N.V. while Kun is the elected president of Oclines, the biggest country in Dialea, built out of an Empire that was in power for almost a thousand years. Johnny knows this because he asked one time and Kun wouldn’t stop talking until he walked him through the entire history of the country. Oclines takes up half of the main land mass on the planet and the rest of the world is split up into much smaller countries, hence why they send Kun, who is actually reaching the end of his second ten-year term as president. Johnny can’t imagine they could send someone more boring but he’s not going to test his luck. </p><p>Johnny is in charge of practically all of Eter, despite the fact that there are many other countries that he isn’t in charge of. So many countries have fallen under Atania rule because it’s just so much bigger, stronger. Very few other countries remain and Johnny hopes they will stay in power. He doesn’t know that he could control a much bigger kingdom, already being in charge of so much.</p><p>The diplomats will be staying for a few days and Johnny has Jaehyun show them to their rooms. Taeyong is kind as ever but Kun eyes him suspiciously before he goes on his way. Johnny breathes a deep sigh as soon as they are out of sight and out of earshot. It’s been a long day and when he looks outside the sky is turning pink, orange, purple. Have they really been in meetings that long?</p><p>Johnny looks out the window to see if Ch’a is already rising. She has, high in the sky and below it he can see Tae beginning their ascension. He leans back in his seat, rubbing a hand over his forehead when he sees a shadow pass in front of him. When he drops his hand he finds it wasn’t a shadow but rather a person, a figure that belongs to his husband, his consort, who goes to the window. </p><p>Johnny gets to his feet to follow him. They’ve only been married six months but Johnny has found that Sungchan is a curious creature. He seeks to understand, to know and when Johnny reaches his side he knows what he’s looking at. </p><p>Ryo peeks above the horizon beside his brother. It has been a great many nights since their kingdom has seen Ryo with the others, his uneven shape giving him away. Even longer has it been since they’ve seen a triple moon occurrence. The tides lap against the black sands, higher than normal, lashing against the support beams of their docks. Sungchan’s eyes are big, round like saucers and Johnny rests a hand on his hip. Sungchan jumps as though he did not realize he wasn’t alone, head whipping around to look at him. </p><p>“I did not realize it was a Sacred Moon,” Johnny says. “They’ll be beautiful tonight.”</p><p>“We-” </p><p>“Another night, perhaps,” Johnny says. “We have guests.” </p><p>He presses a kiss to Sungchan’s temple and takes his leave. Sungchan watches him go as the Ryo lifts ever higher, chasing his sibling into the sky. The sun falls on them, Cheastea making herself scarce as she makes room in the sky for her siblings.</p><p>As the sky darkens and nights falls upon them properly Johnny finds he cannot find his husband anywhere. It’s rather unlike Sungchan to disappear like this and Johnny spends more time than he’d like to admit looking for him. He asks the guards, the noblemen, the servants that walk the castle halls but no one has any answers. When he reaches their bed chambers he goes to the balcony and looks up into the sky. </p><p>Ch’a sparkles down upon them and below her are Tae and Ryo, her younger siblings trying to keep pace. They are beautiful and across the kingdom Johnny knows there are hopeful couples trying their luck at the age old legend that the blessings of the spirits might gift them children. He doesn’t know how true that is but he knows the royal ritual is being held at bay and it feels wrong. Festers under his skin like an illness but it is too soon. His family forced the knowledge upon Sungchan but he is young, there is time yet for him to learn. </p><p>Even so, it is the only place Johnny has yet to check.</p><p>So he makes his way down to the first floor, across the castle, into the gardens. The moon gate is glowing under the beams from the Great Spirits and Johnny steps through it. The moon jewels and lunar roses glow brightly in their bioluminescence, Johnny’s fingers brushing petals as he walks through it. He gets to where the garden opens up into the altar and stops in his tracks. </p><p>The candles are lit on the respective moon’s pedestals. Sungchan is kneeling before Chaestea’s, hands clasped and incense burning. The moonlight falls over the pale of his skin and Johnny feels it again. The sharp tug on his insides tells him that he wants Sungchan. He wants him in ways he shouldn’t, in ways he should restrain himself but it all remains. Simmering under his skin, beckoning him forward like a sinful mistress. </p><p> “Sungchan,” Johnny calls out softly and Sungchan looks over his shoulder at him. He glitters lavender-indigo in the moonbeam that falls over him and Johnny walks closer. He gets close enough that he can sit beside him, falling to his knees with him. The incense is spicy and warm and Johnny offers his hand to him. Sungchan takes it carefully, threading their fingers together. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Johnny asks. Sungchan nods. “Please say it.” </p><p>“I’m sure, Johnny.” </p><p>Johnny leans forward to press their lips together. Sungchan lets him kiss him softly for a moment before he has his fingers on Johnny’s robe. It slides off his shoulders and then his fingers are on the buttons of Johnny’s shirt. They slip from the button holes and Johnny tugs it off, letting it flutter to the ground. His hands find the soft curve of Sungchan’s jaw and Sungchan sighs against his mouth, lighting a fire in Johnny’s stomach. His insides twist up as he pulls away, brushing his thumbs along the cut of Sungchan’s jaw. </p><p>The wax is hot as it drips over the length of Sungchan’s skin. He hisses, fingers digging into Johnny’s biceps as Johnny makes patterns on his chest, his stomach. The sigils are blessings, one for each spirit that hangs above their heads, a praise to the spirits that might bless them. Their matrimony, their family, their future together. Johnny sets the candles aside to rest beside the incense and admires the mixture of candle wax, the mauve and pastel yellow and the powder blue. Sungchan whimpers as Johnny presses their lips together again, spreading him out across the stones, kneeling between his thighs. </p><p>“Bless us, spirits above,” Johnny whispers into his lips. Sungchan threads his fingers through Johnny’s hair, keeping him pressed close, lips falling open as his legs wrap Johnny’s waist. The wax is still warm, the stones are cold, and Johnny presses his skin to Sungchan’s desperately. </p><p>Where they would make love in that fateful garden Johnny instead kisses the breath out of his husband. He kisses him until their lips are bruised and sore and then redresses him, flaking the wax away until it’s gone. Then he leads Sungchan back up to their bedroom and coos until he falls asleep in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Sungchan jumps back as Johnny makes a jab towards him. He stumbles back and lands on his ass, Johnny laughing above him as Sungchan pouts in the grass. Jaehyun glances up from his book but doesn’t move to help them. Johnny offers a hand to him, Sungchan reaching up to take it. Johnny lifts him back to his feet and Sungchan brushes himself off before reaching back down to grab his own weapon. </p><p>They’ve been sparring more as of late. As royals they don’t have much reason to be fighting but Johnny learned and Jaehyun learned and Johnny thinks it’s only best that Sungchan learn as well. He lost a lot of opportunities that Jaehyun had and Johnny figures the least he can do is give him this. Jaehyun didn’t disagree and while he could be doing something a little more useful with his time the kingdom has been quiet and he must think watching his brother land on his ass is entertaining or something. </p><p>“I’m not very good at this,” Sungchan admits, rubbing the back of his head. Johnny shrugs, smiling gently at him. </p><p>“You won’t get good until you practice,” Johnny points out. Sungchan offers him a shy smile. “Once more and then we’ll take a break, okay?” </p><p>“Okay,” Sungchan sighs. </p><p>Their weapons of choice are staves and Johnny is clearly much more versed at this than Sungchan. He’s quick, he’s nimble and Sungchan is still a little bit clumsy. Even so, Sungchan has been keeping up better than Johnny might’ve expected him to otherwise. It makes Johnny wonder if they are the ones reading each other and not just the way Sungchan is skilled. Even so, he lands another blow and Sungchan doesn’t match this one, landing on his hip. He groans as he rolls over onto his backside and Johnny huffs a laugh as he rests his staff in the dirt, leaning on it. </p><p>“I think I’ve had quite enough of getting my ass handed to me by my husband,” Sungchan says. Johnny grins, offering a hand again to help him up. Sungchan stumbles a bit and Johnny drops his staff to rest a hand on his shoulder. Sungchan looks into his eyes and Johnny smiles a little softer. “Thanks,” Sungchan mumbles. </p><p>Their marriage creeps close to being a year old and Johnny would like to think Sungchan is opening up a bit. It’s hard to tell, the way he goes stoic and silent in front of diplomats still, upholds the idea that consorts are to be spoken to and not with. Johnny will teach him otherwise as their marriage goes on, he is sure of this and picks up his staff as Sungchan walks over to his brother. Jaehyun looks at him warmly, brushing his hair from his eyes. </p><p>The brothers have acclimated well to the life of this palace. Johnny is glad to see it as he hands their weapons off to a servant. He thinks back to the way things started so poorly between their family and this kingdom. </p><p>He likes to think his handling of their father’s death was a good olive branch. Even Jaehyun looks at him with a little more respect but Johnny still does not believe he has gotten his approval yet. And just as well, Johnny may spend the rest of his life seeking Jaehyun’s approval of his relationship with his young brother. Johnny has long since made peace with that. </p><p>“Your Majesty!” A tinkling voice calls out and Johnny turns to look. He has grew accustomed to the sound of her voice so very many decades ago, Sooyoung all but skipping down the greens to meet them. Johnny offers her a smile, a woman practically his mother, his nanny, and his sister all rolled into one. He’s known Sooyoung for a very long time, her age a well guarded secret because she has always looked so young and youthful. She all but throws herself at him and he laughs into her hair as he catches her. </p><p>“Your majesty, you are late!” She scolds but her voice betrays her, tinkling sweetly as she brushes her hand over the shoulder of his sparring suit. Johnny gasps, looking for his holograph but Sooyoung already has hers out, open and projecting the time as well as images of the arriving council members. “They’ll be waiting for you in the court room. Mustn’t keep them waiting too much longer.” She snaps it shut as Johnny sighs and nods. Sooyoung runs long nails through his hair, brushing it from his face. “Silly boy. What would you do without me?” </p><p>She takes her leave before Johnny can reply, causing him to shout his thanks across the courtyard. Sooyoung waves a hand over her shoulder before she’s gone entirely. Johnny turns towards the table Jaehyun is lounging next to, snatching up his own holograph. </p><p>“Sungchan-” </p><p>“Go on without me,” Sungchan says and Johnny meets his eyes. They’re empty and unreadable where he kneels beside his brother. Jaehyun’s eyes are narrowed minutely, a feature Johnny has long since come to know accompanies the appearances of Sooyoung. “They won’t expect me in the meetings anyway. I’ll meet you after, we’ll have dinner?” </p><p>“Yes, of course,” Johnny assures him. “And after dinner I’d like to take you someplace, if you’d like?” </p><p>“That sounds lovely.” </p><p>Johnny is out of the courtyard, trying his damnedest not to listen in on the brother’s conversation. That would be rude of him, especially when it is most likely about himself. </p><p>Johnny’s mother used to tell Johnny stories of Earthly customs. He thought the places of rest were the strangest, the way humans would make huge plots of land full of only stones and plaques. They had no use, they were only big sites of sadness, empty and desolate. Eterians have always been known to treat death as a temporary state, and it is, your soul reborn once more within another vessel later in time. They turn death into life, great gardens of life, trees and flowers that feed from the vessels that have no soul left to live within them. </p><p>The Royal Garden of the Deceased is the grandest, with towering trees built from the remains of long lost kings, bushes of flowers that feed from the queens and the princesses lost to time. Johnny holds Sungchan’s hand as he leads him through the pathways, the cobbled stepping stones between lush bushes and plots of land that belong to entire monarch families. He knows where he is going, and he wants Sungchan to see her too. </p><p>The moon gardens are always the prettiest at night. Ku and Ch’a are in the skies and make everything glow pink and purple, Sungchan holding tightly to Johnny’s hand as he leads him further towards where he knows his mother rests. She chose the most beautiful flower in her last will and testament, moonlit magnolias, a tree that grows to heights of 10, 15 meters. They change colors upon the moons that light up the sky, a bioluminescent feat that brings life to the chosen candles that are burned at the altars of the moons in question. They have a different name in Eterian but his mother insisted they looked just like the magnolias that she remembered from her childhood back on Earth, her favorite flower. </p><p>“This is her,” Johnny says, coming to a stop in front of the flowering tree. </p><p>It’s spring time and all the flowers are in bloom, petals blowing through the breeze. Sungchan reaches a hand out and runs his thumb along a petal. The flower breaks off in his hand like an offering and he pulls it close, the veins in the petals glowing mauve in his palm. It is still early in the evening, they don’t glow as brightly yet but it is beautiful all the same. </p><p>“I think my mother would’ve liked you,” Johnny says, reaching a hand out to rest it on the trunk of the tree. Sungchan looks at him in surprise. “My mother was a strange woman, never quite got the hang of all of Eter’s customs, clung to what she used to know. What used to be is far gone, Earth swallowed by it’s star when she was a child, but she missed it so much. She told me a lot of their customs. This was her favorite of Eter’s though.” </p><p>“The gardens?” Sungchan asks, voice soft. </p><p>“Yes,” Johnny agrees with a grin. “She always told me Earth did things differently but she enjoyed this place. We would have lunches underneath my father’s father’s tree. I would like to have a meal with you down here sometime.” </p><p>“Dessert?” Sungchan offers and Johnny smiles widely. “My father,” he falters for just a moment, “he said Queen Minhee had a sweet tooth.” </p><p>“She did,” Johnny laughs. “Yes, we should bring her dessert sometime.” </p><p>They walk the rest of the gardens together as the moons rise further above them, illuminating the paths a glowing blue silver. Sungchan walks a path he must know because Johnny does not but he can do nothing but follow his husband further into the gardens until they reach the woods. The towering evergreens that cast great, long shadows along the ground. Johnny looks up into the needles that reach out to them, almost shrouding Ch’a and her great light from view. He stops when he realizes Sungchan has stopped along the fence line. </p><p>They are in the far reaches of the garden now and Sungchan rests a hand upon a tree. It is young but strong already, reaching towards the sky hopefully. It is only almost a year old, and belongs to the previous king of a kingdom given to Atania of the king’s accord. His name was Jung Dohyun and he was Sungchan and Jaehyun’s father. The tree is an Eshrum tree and will grow no taller than four meters high. It will bloom beautifully though, small yellow flowers and was decided upon by his sons. A much nicer plant than Johnny would’ve given him. </p><p>He would’ve chosen a scarlett sorrel and planted it upon the river. </p><p>“I hope the Great Spirits are kind to him,” Sungchan says. The bark is thin and smooth since it is barely more than a sapling. His thumb rubs along a knot in the wood gently. Sungchan truly is a kind soul. </p><p>“I hope when he comes back he treats others much better in that lifetime,” Johnny replies. Sungchan smiles a little wryly. “It’s getting late, though. We should head back.” </p><p>“Alright,” Sungchan agrees. He lets his fingers linger just a moment longer before he takes the hand Johnny offers, threading their fingers together as Johnny leads him back towards the entrance of the gardens. </p><p>Something tells him they will be back often. </p><p>“Johnny,” Sungchan says as they walk out of the woods. Johnny hums, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand. “I don’t want to tell you what to do but I…” He pauses, taking a deep breath, still looking at his feet. Johnny stops in the middle of the path to look at him but Sungchan still won’t meet his eyes. “I understand if you’re seeing someone else since I don’t want to be intimate yet but I would appreciate it if she could be a little more subtle about it.” </p><p>“I’m not sleeping with anyone else,” Johnny says. Sungchan clears his throat awkwardly. “Do you… mean Sooyoung?” Sungchan nods shyly. Johnny reaches out, placing a finger under his chin to tilt up, allowing their eyes to meet. Johnny has his mother’s eyes, they are honey amber and almond shaped with circular pupils but Sungchan’s are purple and slitted. They match the purple-blue of his scales as well as the indigo-violet of their ocean’s waters and they are beautiful. Johnny pulls him in and presses a kiss to his lips, so sweet and soft it’s barely a kiss at all. </p><p>Sungchan’s fingers tighten around his, his opposite hand coming to rest on Johnny’s chest. Johnny pulls away and watches Sungchan’s eyes flutter open. </p><p>“I gave myself to you. I promised you the night of our wedding that I will be waiting for you, patiently. I have no interest in having anyone else,” Johnny assures him. “I cannot make you believe me but I’m telling you the truth. I want no other but you.” Sungchan nods, shy once more. “It’s okay if you don’t believe me yet, there’s is still much I have to prove to you. But even if you don’t, you should know it will never be Sooyoung.” </p><p>“What is she to you then?” Sungchan asks. Johnny sighs, moving his hand to thumb sweetly at Sungchan’s cheek. He holds tighter to his hand, urging him forward and Sungchan falls into step with him as he continues to the entrance of the garden. </p><p>“I was an only child,” Johnny says. “This is no secret. Sooyoung was born in the castle as well, to a maid and a nobleman. Her life has been entwined with the castle her whole life and when I was born she took up the mantle as my nanny and, when I was a bit older, my big sister. Sooyoung has been in my life for as long as I can remember. She doesn’t mean that to me,” Johnny says, looking at Sungchan openly. “I promise.” </p><p>“What does she do now?” Sungchan asks because it’s a question he’s always had on his mind. Johnny laughs gently. </p><p>“I suppose she thinks herself my assistant, trying to be all she can to be in the wake of my mother’s passing. My mother adored her and I think her dying wish was that Sooyoung always look out for me. I am an adult now and I don’t need her to be with me all the time but it is sweet that my mother cared so much.” </p><p>“You talk about your mother a lot,” Sungchan mentions and Johnny nods. “And your father?” </p><p>“King Donghae,” Johnny sighs. “He was a good man. But he cared more for politics then he did for being a family man. He loved me, I know this, but he was busy. He made Atania the way it is, pioneered much of the Empire it has. And it’s no secret he indulged in all those offerings that were given to him. My mother was one, you know?” Sungchan’s brows lift in surprise. “He took her as his wife because he adored her the most but she was an offering from the humans who made landing here, hoping for a homeland. I suppose it was an alright deal for everyone involved.” </p><p>“Were you-” Sungchan falters and Johnny looks at him. “The castle records call you a Sacred Child. Are you?” </p><p>“That is what they say,” Johnny agrees. “I was conceived on a Sacred Moon, under Ch’a, Ku and Tae. And if you have read the castle records, I assume you have read the addendums?” Sungchan nods, a shy smile on his face. Johnny laughs softly. “I don’t know if that's true. Can I truly be a reincarnation as a halfling?” </p><p>“We are vessels for souls,” Sungchan comments and Johnny tilts his head as they reach the entrance to the royal garden. “The Great Spirits choose the souls that are given to us. Why couldn’t you be? Perhaps… the Great Spirits look upon you with great fondness, to give you the soul of their youngest brother. What you are does not matter when they can see who you are.” </p><p>“So you believe these rumors,” Johnny says, coming to a stop. Sungchan shrugs a shoulder. </p><p>“I don’t know. Perhaps. You are a good king, Johnny. Maybe you are.” </p><p> </p><p>“Queen Seulgi, I understand what your concern is but the tax remains across the Raval Sea,” Sungchan states firmly. </p><p>“We have asked many times and you still have not told us where the Divine King is, your highness,” Baekhyun comments idly before Seulgi can reply to Sungchan’s statement. Sungchan clenches his jaw, leaning forward on the table. </p><p>“Atania has two kings, in case you have forgotten, your majesty,” Sungchan all but spits. “One sits before you and the whereabouts of the other are not your concern. If you have commentary as to how this kingdom runs you can speak to me about it.” </p><p>“A consort, in charge of a kingdom,” Seungkwan comments, tapping her nails against the table. “I’d like to see the day.” </p><p>“I sit here, don’t I?” A shiver runs through the table at the sharpness of his voice. He stands abruptly, the chair skidding out behind him. “Thank you for your time, council members, but this meeting is over. Let us reconvene in the morning.” He doesn’t give them the time to respond, leaving the table as they look at him in surprise. Baekhyun still looks unsettled, angry, but they all remain within the Castle Seo, servants scuttling out to show them to their rooms. Sungchan heads for the library, his robes wrapped tightly around him. </p><p>There is a chill in the castle, and from more than just Sungchan’s emotions. Winter worms it’s way through the walls, between doorways and window sills. His robe is furlined and frost coats everything in a sparkling shade of powder blue-white. It matches the castle, made of quartz, the icy blue of tathyx metals and white clay stone, as well as his circlet and Sungchan’s mood as he comes to the library. It’s warm from the fire going in the hearth and he takes his robe off to drape over a chair, pacing the length of the room. </p><p>The library is sprawling, with floor to ceiling bookshelves and a second floor, sitting areas scattered throughout and even tucked into corners. The hearth is crackling from a warm fire and as the great wooden door to the room threatens to swing closed a metal hand reaches out to stop it. Sungchan glances and then huffs, looking away from it. Jaehyun steps through, features creased in concern.</p><p>“Sungchan,” Jaehyun says, gently easing the door shut behind him. </p><p>“Not the time, brother,” Sungchan says, wrapping his arms around himself. “I do not want to talk about this right now.” </p><p>“Sungchan, lune,” Jaehyun sighs, coming closer. Sungchan shakes his head at his brother, who rests his hands on his shoulders. “You’ve only been married five years. They’re still getting used to it, to you. You’re doing the best you can, asserting yourself. You’re a king, just as Johnny has always said.” </p><p>“What use is it when no one else sees me as such?” Sungchan replies. “I’m just a consort to them. I’m not worthy of that title. They still see me as nothing more than an offering to the Divine King. I am not a ruler, I am barely anything when I do not even do as I was given to Johnny.” </p><p>“You-” Jaehyun stumbles over his words as Sungchan looks away from his older brother. “Not yet? It’s been-”</p><p>“I’m not ready,” Sungchan insists and Jaehyun softens, rubbing his hands over his brother’s arms. “I adore Johnny but I’m not- I can’t. I just-” </p><p>“No, you don’t have to explain anything to me,” Jaehyun insists. Sungchan meets his eyes. One of them is the wrong color, a glowing amber instead of the purple that their family has had for generations. One of his arms is a cool silver with joints that sometimes get stuck when they aren’t properly lubricated. Jaehyun is only half the man he was when he was set to become king, and no thanks to their father, no thanks to the guards that Sungchan now has to trust his life to. But he is still his brother and Sungchan is thankful to have him. </p><p>“But you should, perhaps, speak to Johnny.” </p><p>“He is not available,” Sungchan insists. </p><p>“He is for you.” </p><p>There is something in the universe that is causing a disturbance. The entire star system is aware of it. Johnny has been tasked with keeping in touch with the other planetary representatives, Taeyong, Kun and the newly appointed representative from Inides, Yixing. They’ve been communicating regularly, more often than normal, trying to create a plan for if they happen to be in trouble. It is uncertain right now but they must be prepared. It has taken up most of Johnny’s time and thus Sungchan has been the one to handle things planet side. </p><p>Well, as best he can. </p><p>“Johnny?” Sungchan asks, carefully pushing the door open. </p><p>“Hm?” Johnny hums, turning around in his chair. He’s not in a meeting, there would be a force lock on the door if he was, but he is still at his desk, holograph out, computer lying open. Sungchan carefully steps inside and shuts the door behind him. Johnny offers him a tired smile as Sungchan leans on the door. “Hello.” </p><p>“Hello,” Sungchan greets him. “May I come in?” </p><p>“Of course,” Johnny assures him. </p><p>The office is a mess. It’s got papers and files all over the place. Kun’s been diligent, perhaps a little too diligent with all his notations. Johnny’s hair is ruffled like he’s been running his hands through it and Sungchan resists the urge to reach out and fix it for him. He’s done it before but Johnny’s not been sleeping very much lately and he doesn’t know if they’ve reached that point in their relationship yet. He takes a careful seat in the chair nearest Johnny. </p><p>“What is it?” Johnny asks, rolling across the floor to take his hand in his. Sungchan curls his fingers through Johnny’s instinctively. Johnny smiles softly. </p><p>“I just wanted to see you,” Sungchan says. He can’t bring himself to tell Johnny the truth when he looks so disheveled as it is. He’s barely been to bed, Sungchan’s not seen much of him for over a week and it’s starting to scare him. He doesn’t want Johnny to have to fly out to Chimone but he might have to if they still can’t pinpoint what’s causing the disturbance. He doesn’t want to stress him out further because he can’t seem to get the rest of the council members to listen to him. </p><p>Johnny brings his hand to his lips and Sungchan’s heart skips in his chest. </p><p>“I’m sorry I’ve been gone so much,” Johnny says. “I know the council has been breathing down your neck without my being there.” </p><p>“I can manage them fine,” Sungchan assures him. “Just worry about you.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Johnny replies. “I miss you something awful though,” he admits, turning their hands over to press a kiss to the inside of Sungchan’s wrist. His pulse is strong under Johnny’s lips, beating so quickly and when he looks at his fellow king under his lashes he admires the way Sungchan’s cheeks flush pink, pupils rounding in surprise. He looks absolutely adorable and Johnny misses him terribly. </p><p>They’ve never shared a bed for more than sleeping but Johnny misses his warmth all the same. He’s always rolling out of bed before him and getting between the blankets after. Sungchan is usually already asleep by those moments and Johnny lays down, admiring him for a few scarce minutes before he has to try and get a few scant hours of sleep. He’s been leaving kisses on Sungchan’s forehead and temple while he sleeps but he misses his husband’s lips. Their kisses aren’t much more than chaste presses of lips but they’re something Johnny has thought about whenever he has a spare moment. </p><p>When he has more than a spare moment and his mind gets away from him he thinks back to the one and only time he’s kissed Sungchan deeper than a peck. Firmer and more intimately. It was so many months ago, only a handful of them after their wedding, the last Sacred Moon. It’s unusual for Sacred Moons to be so far apart but Johnny hasn’t seen another since then. It is like the Great Spirits wait for them, keeping their distance until Johnny and Sungchan are both ready. Until they can come together like the royal ritual symbolizes. </p><p>Johnny lifts his head from Sungchan’s wrist and rolls closer, until their knees are touching and Johnny can get in closer. Sungchan goes still as a statue as Johnny reaches out for him, curling his fingers around the side of his neck. Sungchan’s lips part, his tongue wets them and Johnny watches with too much focus. He’s been in this office too long, he’s sure of this, but Sungchan doesn’t pull away as he leans in to press a kiss to his lips. </p><p>Sungchan makes the prettiest little broken noise and Johnny wants him. </p><p>Without separating, Johnny urges him forward until Sungchan is sitting side saddle in his lap, and their hands are unclasped. Sungchan’s arms are wrapped around Johnny’s neck while one of Johnny’s arms is wrapped around his back to steady him, the hand of the opposite arm creeping over his thigh. He holds him closer as he opens his lips and waits for Sungchan to accept the invitation. When he does Johnny’s insides are in knots, his hands are trembling where they’re holding Sungchan and he moans into his Sungchan’s lips. </p><p>“Johnny,” Sungchan whispers into his mouth. </p><p>“Yes, crescent,” Johnny mumbles back. Sungchan gasps softly, the little endearment said so low and sweet.</p><p>“Will you sleep with me tonight? I miss sleeping together,” Sungchan asks, voice so soft Johnny can barely even hear him. They’re pressed to close but Sungchan’s voice is falling into a murmur. Johnny can feel the vibrations against his lips, however, and presses another soft kiss to his lips. Sungchan chases him and Johnny’s heart skips a beat. </p><p>“Of course, crescent.” </p><p>They don’t make love that night but Sungchan wakes the next morning with darling little pink-red rosettes decorating his skin. Johnny gets ready in their bedchamber that morning and Sungchan catches his eye in the vanity mirror as he tries to cover them before the council meeting. Johnny offers him a shy smile and Sungchan’s eyes fall to his lap before lifting back to the mirror, biting his lips in an effort to curb the way they want to spread into a radiant grin. </p><p> </p><p>Black that shimmers like an oil slick drips and runs down the front of Sungchan’s shirt. His eyes meet Johnny’s, stony and empty. There’s a suspended moment in that room where no one can say anything, where all these monarchs stand surrounded by bodies and black blood. All of them are splattered with it, no one is without a stain but Sungchan looks the worst, having slit the throat of the man who had been seconds from running Johnny through with a sword. The dagger in his hand drips slowly against the marble floor and Johnny looks at him from mere feet away, chest heaving with exertion. </p><p>The dagger clatters to the floor and the magic moment is broken. </p><p>Sungchan is falling to the floor and Johnny is running to his side, reaching out to catch him before he can hit the ground. The hand not holding him is running across his body to look for injury but it’s impossible to tell, he’s so bloody. The room erupts into chaos around them as guards show up mere moments later to rush the monarchs and their assistants out until it’s just Johnny and Sungchan on the floor and Johnny’s got tears running down his cheeks. </p><p>“My love, crescent, are you okay?” Johnny asks, unable to find a wound on his skin.</p><p>“Johnny,” Sungchan whimpers and Johnny curls around him, hiding his king’s face in his neck. Sungchan’s arms come around him and Johnny lifts his love into his arms, carrying him from the room. </p><p>The bloodied clothes are left outside the bathroom and Johnny runs them both a bath. Sungchan’s still crying, silent tears slipping down his cheeks as Johnny holds him against his chest. The water is hot, Sungchan’s scales are sharp against the softness of Johnny’s skin but he won’t let go of him. They remain in their bathroom until the water goes cold, Johnny rocking him and kissing his temple, hushing him softly. </p><p>The palace isn’t safe anymore. The other royals will be dispatched back to their homes and the Atanian Royal family, as well as any essential staff, will be sent to the summer estate. They will have to do a full run down through their ranks until they can find whomever let the pirates into the castle. Johnny will have to brief the planetary diplomats tomorrow while on the road but they cannot leave tonight. Tonight, Johnny will tend to his husband. </p><p>Johnny wonders what would’ve happened to him had Sungchan not been there. He was fast, he is a fighter, he and Yuta and Minhyung and Baekhyun, but there were too many of them. They couldn’t have possibly fought them all off as well as protect the women. Sungchan saved his life this night, he acted quickly, without second guessing himself. Johnny owes him his life. </p><p>When they leave the bath Sungchan leaves his side. His tears are dry but he’s not alright. He hunches into himself as he pulls on his night clothes, pulls the sleeves over his hands. Johnny watches him as he goes to the balcony once more, leaning on it to breath in the night air. </p><p>When he gasps softly Johnny rushes to his side but finds Sungchan staring at the sky. Johnny follows his gaze and finds what he is surprised by. </p><p>“A Sacred Moon,” Johnny whispers. </p><p>Not just a Sacred Moon but a Child’s Moon. The three youngest moons are hanging in the sky, Ch’a nowhere to be seen. It is unusual for Ch’a to be missing, replaced by her younger siblings. Tae leads the pack this evening followed by Ku while Ryo struggles above the horizon. He is always the last, the youngest of the Great Spirits. They have not seen a Sacred Moon since the one just months after their wedding. Johnny chances a look at Sungchan who seems to be mesmerized by them. </p><p>“We can’t go to the garden tonight,” Sungchan says softly.</p><p>“No,” Johnny agrees. Royal rituals cannot stand where there is danger but… “Did you want to?”</p><p>They’ve been married for just past six years now. Johnny would hazard that it's been 14 months since they first heard of a disturbance in the universe from a broken star system less than a galaxy away. There has been an influx of pirate activity in the wake of it and Eter is the third planet to be hit by it in less than three months. The Chaestea star system has been put on red alert for the past several months and will be closing their ports to intergalactic travel following this attack. Johnny and Sungchan have done all they can to keep their kingdom, their planet and their star system afloat in this crisis time. </p><p>Their marriage has taken a backseat to these events but still Johnny thinks of him. Of his promise to him. Of his desires that he still has. Sungchan has not said a single thing to him about them, not that they’ve had the time. Tonight though… tonight is different. Tonight holds weight. </p><p>They cannot carry children but it is not about that. It is about what this lunar event means. The tides are high, they are lashing against their docks once more and when Sungchan looks at him Johnny can see a storm brewing in the blue-violet of his eyes. </p><p>“Would you have taken me if I said yes?” Sungchan asks. Johnny cups his cheek gently and kisses his forehead, Sungchan’s eyes fluttering shut. </p><p>“If it is what you wanted.” </p><p>“It is.” </p><p>These altars are not the same as the ones in the garden and Johnny must wipe the dust from them when he locates them in the dark reaches of the trunk in the back of the closet. It is not often they are used because the garden is where this ritual takes place but he places them on the tile of the bedroom floor, lighting candles in the stone placements. Incense is lit in Chaestea’s and they both fall to their knees before it, clasping their hands and praying to the Gods above. </p><p>Sungchan’s shirt is discarded beside the bed and Johnny leans over him, kneeling between his spread thighs. He tilts his head back, hissing between his teeth as Johnny drips the wax over his body once more. This evening a dusty rose joins the pastel yellow and powder blue of the other two candles. The wax is hot and turns the pale of his skin bright pink. Johnny kisses the pink of his skin softly, from his stomach to his chest, his neck until he’s capturing his husband’s lips in a kiss built to take his breath away. </p><p>“Bless us, spirits above.”</p><p>And it does, Sungchan gasping as Johnny licks his way into his mouth. Johnny moans into his mouth as he becomes acquainted with the expanse of Sungchan’s skin, the smoothness, the places it turns to sharp scales, until the incense burns down and Sungchan is panting in his mouth. Until Sungchan’s hips are rising to rock against his own, legs wrapped around his waist and he is desperate for friction. </p><p>There is just one last thing they must do and Johnny absolutely refuses to let that happen on the floor. </p><p>The wax flakes off and Johnny spreads Sungchan out on their sheets, tugs the rest of his clothes off carefully. He’s so beautiful, so lovely and sweet and Johnny takes his time worshipping every inch of skin. Kisses his way from his husband’s lips to his neck, across the sharp of his collarbones, rough scales under his lips. His hands map his body, Sungchan arching underneath him as his mouth follows his fingers, down the length of his torso, tongue dragging across his nipple and down the center of his chest. He shivers, trembles, chest heaving, eyes half lidded when Johnny looks up at him. He’s so gorgeous and he’s all Johnny’s. His beautiful husband, his love, his Sacred Moon. </p><p>His cock is hard, pulsing and dripping. He’s so wet, the tip of his cock as well as his entrance. Johnny curls his fingers around his cock and Sungchan throws his head back with a moan. He bites his lips in an attempt to muffle it, the palace still hosting other monarchs. It’s useless, though, he’s panting loudly and a groan rips from his throat when Johnny strokes slow and measured down his cock. He’s so wet the slide is easy, slick sounding. </p><p>It’s obscene, the sound of his slick cock in Johnny’s fingers. When he removes his hand to trail back, behind his balls and to his entrance, his fingers slide in with ease. Sungchan jerks with the sudden intrusion but his body accepts him readily. His hands are twisted in the sheets, he’s got a flush all the way down his chest, up into his cheeks and Johnny admires the way his eyes flutter when he pushes his fingers in deeper, two digits in to the knuckle and spreading him open. He moans a breathy little sound that Johnny needs to kiss away. </p><p>He does, hitching Sungchan’s leg over his hip to spread him open further, to ease the thrust of his fingers into his husband’s wet entrance. Sungchan is a whimpering mess, hands coming up to hold Johnny’s face, kissing him wet and desperate. Johnny becomes familiar with the taste of his lover, the lines of his teeth and the roof of his mouth, before pulling away just enough to look him in the eye. </p><p>Johnny’s always wanted him, he’s always been stunning, but this is unlike his greatest imaginations. He looks at Johnny like he’s the one he’s always wanted, desperate pleasure in his eyes and Johnny thinks this is what people mean by godly. Johnny is no deity, he can’t be when he has a creature like Sungchan in his bed. </p><p>The condom is unnecessary, this is the only man he’ll ever give himself to ever again but he slides it on for their peace of mind. It wraps his cock and Johnny takes a moment to notice the difference in their sex organs. Sungchan’s cock features ridges unlike his own and Johnny thinks briefly of when he will, inevitably, ask Sungchan to have him. He looks forward to it but right now Sungchan is seconds from puddling on the sheets and he wants nothing more than to satisfy him. </p><p>“Are you ready?” Johnny asks, hitching his leg further up his hips. </p><p>“I have been for a long time,” Sungchan says. It should come out impatient but it’s reverent, the way he says it, fingers curling around the side of Johnny’s neck. Johnny meets his eyes, captures his lips and gently eases his way inside. </p><p>Sungchan inhales sharply before a low moan vibrates against Johnny’s lips. It’s one of the most beautiful sounds Johnny has ever heard. He clutches Johnny’s neck and shoulder like it’s the only thing keeping him tethered to his plain of existence. Johnny pushes until his hips are flush to his lover’s backside. His hips are wet with slick, the slide is delicious and Sungchan is unbelievably warm and tight inside. He takes all of Johnny like his body was made for Johnny to love and perhaps it was. </p><p>When he pulls out to thrust back in the noise Sungchan makes is broken at best. Johnny holds tightly to his lover’s hips while Sungchan’s hands move to his shoulders. His blunt nails bite into the skin of Johnny’s back, so hard it feels as though he might break skin. It’s a sacrifice Johnny is willing to make if it means Sungchan is pleased, if it means he is giving his husband all he deserves, all he’s ever wanted. </p><p>This is a love making dedicated to the Great Spirits, yes, but it is also dedicated to the man Johnny has grown to love like no other. The man who saved his life this night. The man he would say ‘I do’ to once more in a heartbeat. The man, despite having every right to hate Johnny and Atania and everything that this kingdom has ever stood for, doesn’t. His soul is purer than anything Johnny has seen before and if this is all he can give him he will give him everything. He will give him pleasure like he has never experienced. </p><p>“J- Johnny,” Sungchan chokes out and his body spasms around Johnny’s cock. Johnny can feel himself racing to the edge, his vision whiting around the edges. Sungchan’s head is tipped back in the pillows, his eyes are rolled back and Johnny places kisses along his bared neck. Sungchan is trembling apart in his hands and Johnny slides his arms around his middle, burying his face in his neck. </p><p>“My love, my darling. My beautiful crescent, my gorgeous nova,” Johnny mutters into his neck. “I love you,” he sighs. </p><p>“I love you,” Sungchan whispers back. </p><p>When he comes it feels as though he is shaking apart in Johnny’s arms. Johnny chases his own orgasm until he’s stilling inside of Sungchan’s still spasming body, gasping for breath. Johnny hushes him, coos softly as Sungchan gasps, coming slowly back into himself. Johnny’s shoulders sting like Sungchan might’ve actually broken skin but it doesn’t matter as he kisses the lips of his husband. Gentle and sweet presses of lips until Sungchan returns from wherever he went, kissing him back. </p><p>In the morning they will have to pack up what they can and take a train out to the summer estate. They returned only a few weeks ago but it is necessary, one of the few places anyone outside of the star system will not know of. In the morning Johnny will hold the door for his husband to slip into the car and they will be transported with a handful of other castle staff. In the morning Johnny will have to brief the rest of the planetary diplomats of what has transpired and warn them all to keep on their toes, to be wary of their security measures. </p><p>But this evening Johnny wipes his king down, tucks him into the blankets and settles down with the stone placements still on the floor. Johnny looks out at the moons above, Ku, Tae and Ryo looking down at them so lovingly. He hopes that a family somewhere within his kingdom will conceive tonight. That they might also have a Sacred Child and they will achieve great things in their future. </p><p>“Do you truly think yourself not a deity?” Sungchan asks, voice barely a whisper as he cuddles into Johnny’s side. Johnny’s arm is wrapped around his shoulders, their legs are tangled in the sheets and his hand is stroking slowly over Sungchan’s hip. </p><p>“I truly don’t. But you do, don’t you?” </p><p>“I think you dismiss yourself too quickly, Johnny,” Sungchan says, head pillowed on Johnny’s chest. “I think the Great Spirits have something great planned for you.” </p><p>“I think they already gave me something great,” Johnny says, brushing a lock of hair from Sungchan’s eyes. “I think I have it already.” </p><p> </p><p>The last time Johnny saw the love of his life covered in blood he looked stricken. Ready to fall over, did fall over, splattered with the life of another. This time Johnny looks to the sea and sees Sungchan rise like a warrior, like a man possessed as he stalks his way up the sand. His clothes and armor are stuck to his body from water and when he mindlessly reaches for the first soldier dressed in the muted yellow and bronze of Cape Cral within arms reach he is merciless as his dagger slices their neck open. Ebony spills from their wound and they hit the equally as dark sand in a heap. No one touches him as he walks forward, as though they fear his very power. Johnny is in awe as he watches him march forward, decimating any man who comes within his reach, any creature that may try to stand in his way. </p><p>The sands are clumping, thick with sea water and blood. Johnny can barely keep himself upright but he sheaths his weapon and runs across the sand. There is nothing he sees other than his love and despite the way his men are fighting around him his hands find Sungchan’s face, cupping his cheeks, pulling him into a kiss. </p><p>It’s a kiss that brings the whole world to a stand still around them. Nothing matters but the taste of saltwater on his tongue, the dampness of Sungchan’s clothes through his chainmail. His husband, whom he was sure had met the same destiny as his wayward father, is in his arms once more and Johnny thinks only of him. Thinks only of the way he clutches the front of Johnny’s powder blue and silver tunic, finger scrabbling against chainmail as he kisses him back just as desperately. Their desire is palpable but short lived when Johnny is forced to pull away, hearing the cry of another fallen warrior. </p><p>The Atania army is stronger than any other kingdom but they are nothing without a ruler. Johnny takes Sungchan’s hand in his and the two of them run for the high ground. A small grouping of guards follows them up to protect their royals and anyone in their way meets their weapons. Sungchan takes out more than enough men on his own and Johnny is in love. Gods above, he is in love. </p><p>The palace is in disarray but it is safer than the shores. The guards usher them inside and close the heavy doors behind them. The two royals stumble into the safety of their home and Sungchan falls into Johnny’s arms. Johnny hugs him close, kissing him again and again. Sungchan grins into his lips despite the way he is soaked with sea water and blood. When Johnny pulls away he takes in his lover, a man he would do literally anything in the world for. </p><p>The kingdom will prevail against King Baekhyun’s though Johnny does not look forward to what will follow. What the council will decide to do with the rogue royal and his family. Perhaps another noble family will take his place as the royal family of Cape Cral but in the meantime, they must defend their homeland and that is for Johnny to command.</p><p>This, however, does not take into account what happens when something happens to their king. </p><p>As the adrenaline of battle wears off Johnny becomes acutely aware of his own injury. Sungchan gasps as Johnny falls to the floor, too heavy for Sungchan to keep upright. </p><p>They hit the ground in a tumble of metal armor and Sungchan rushes to remove his husband’s clothing, his chainmail. As he does he realizes that Johnny is wounded. It slashes across his stomach, blacken blood seeping out between his fingers and over his arm as he tries to stem the flow. Sungchan lays him down and presses his hands against it as he calls out for a medic to come to them. He cries for someone to hear them, for anyone to come to their aid as Johnny feels faint. </p><p>“Johnny,” Sungchan says. His fingers are stained with his king’s blood, the love of his life. He reaches out though, turns Johnny’s head to look into his eyes as they flutter. “No, please, Johnny. My love, my crescent. My selene, please,” he begs as Johnny curls his fingers around his wrist. </p><p>“Even kings can die, my dear,” Johnny tells him. Sungchan sniffles, crying as he rests his head on Johnny’s chest. “Crescent, don’t cry for me. Please don’t cry. I got to see you again, did I not?” </p><p>“You can’t, please, you can’t,” Sungchan sobs. “Don’t do this. You’re the Divine King.” He lifts his head to look at the ceiling. “Don’t do this! Don’t you see I need him!? I thought he was a deity, why would you do this?! Please, Great Spirits, don’t take him yet!” </p><p>“Sungchan,” Johnny whispers, voice weak. Sungchan meets his eyes and Johnny reaches out, brushing his tears away. “I love you, nova.” </p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p>Johnny’s eyes flutter shut as a medic finally rounds the corner. Sungchan bows his head to rest on his husband’s chest as he continues to press his hand fruitlessly against Johnny’s wound. </p><p>When Johnny awakens it’s not in the castle. He lies upon a bed of gold and he gasps awake, sitting up quickly. The woman at his side pulls away in surprise, straightening up as well. Johnny takes in all that is around him, a large room built of indigo veined marble, gold and violet velvet curtains and he swings his legs over the side of the bed. The woman sat beside him doesn’t stop him as he walks to the great window at the far wall. There are other figures in the room but none of them move towards him as Johnny reaches the window and gasps. </p><p>It views all of Eter from space. He cannot remember the last time he saw this. But he is not in a ship and last he knew he was upon the planet with his army. He leans towards it in curiosity, jumping when a hand lands on his shoulder. </p><p>“Beautiful, isn’t it?” A woman says. She is beautiful, short with long, dark hair and almond shaped eyes. She smiles wide enough that she has dimples and Johnny tilts his head as he looks at her. “This is your first time seeing it from here, isn’t it? Well, she’s a beaut. And she’s all ours, but you know that, don’t you?” </p><p>“Chaestea,” Johnny says without thought and she giggles. He turns to view the others in the room. The woman still next to the bed has coily hair, dark skin and wide eyes. Her robes are mauve wine. She is Ch’a and the woman with golden hair and soft curves, silver slitted eyes and dusty rose robes is Ku. The person leaning against the wall with a bow at their side, silver hair falling in their green eyes and wearing pastel yellow is Tae. Johnny notes that one is missing before he looks down at his own robes. </p><p>“Welcome home, youngest brother,” Chaestea says. Johnny fists the hem of his robes, powder blue and a sword with a bronze handle is tied around his waist. Johnny lifts his head to look at her and she grins brightly. “We’ve been waiting for you.” </p><p>“I can’t stay,” Johnny says and she frowns, a crease in her brow. </p><p>“What’re you talking about?” </p><p>“I’m not done,” Johnny says. “I have a lot of questions and one day I would like to ask them but I can’t right now,” he explains. Tae wanders closer and Ku tilts her head where she stands against the side of the room. “I have someone still waiting for me on Eter. I can’t stay here. You have to send me back.” </p><p>“Your time in that vessel is over,” Ch’a says. </p><p>“No!” Johnny insists. Ch’a jerks back, taken aback by his conviction. “It’s not! Maybe I am the reincarnation of Ryo, of the youngest brother of the Great Spirits, but back on that planet I’m Johnny. I’m King Seo Youngho, I have a kingdom to lead and a husband to go back to. He needs me.” Ku shakes her head, a wry smile on her lips. “And I need him.” He turns to Chaestea. “I need to go back to him. I don’t care how it happens but I need to go back. Please.” </p><p>“What is his name?” She asks. </p><p>“Sungchan,” Johnny says and her eyes go wide as though she wasn’t expecting him to be able to answer her. “His name is Jung Sungchan. He was gifted to me as an offering from his coward of a father. I saved the life of his brother so that he may be our royal advisor. I have cultivated a relationship with him for years, and I am in love with him. When I go you may have me back, as Ryo, but only when it is my time. This is not my time. I have to go back.” </p><p>“You are… a strong soul,” Chaestea says. “Stronger than I ever thought. Ryo has given you much,” she says. “One day our brother will return but it is clear to me that you are not him.” She reaches out and touches the center of his chest gently. “Take care of your lover, King Seo Youngho. He has no idea how special he is.” </p><p>The room whites out around him.</p><p> </p><p>When the history books talk of these moments it will be full of the pitfalls of pride, the anguish of a king, and the certainty of death not being that certain at all. The Battle of the Palace Shores will be remembered for eons to come as it took the life of a king, though not the king one expected. </p><p>It is said that the cries of anguish that left the mouth of King Sungchan could be heard from the shores. From beyond them and onto the ships that coated the harbor. It is said that his cries were what steered King Baekhyun to make his fatal mistakes. That his pride assured him that the young king would never stand against him once lost the man who made him so strong. It is in these pivotal moments that he makes the biggest mistake of the entire war. </p><p>He chooses to make landing on the shores. </p><p>All the while, the king, the Divine King, King Youngho is taken immediately to the medical wing, barely clinging to life. Many argue what happened within the walls of the castle as there are so few documentations of these moments but it’s between King Sungchan, bent over his husband, trying to stem the blood flowing from his wounds, and the minutes Youngho is rushed to the medical wing that something changes within him. No one can say what it was but what everyone does know is that the moments following are what goes down in history in the makings of the First Second King of Atania. </p><p> </p><p>Johnny comes to in a room he is vaguely acquainted with. He hasn’t been in the medical wing in a while and when he turns his head to view the person at his side he is surprised to see the one purple and one amber eye of his royal advisor, Jaehyun, rather than his husband. He tries to sit up, a feat a lot more difficult than expected given the bandages wrapped around his middle, only for Jaehyun to put his hand on his shoulder, pushing him to lie back down. He’s sore more than anything and Jaehyun looks grim, perhaps a little surprised, and Johnny feels much the same way. </p><p>“Where is he?” Johnny asks. </p><p>“He’s on the shores,” Jaehyun says, voice low. Johnny’s eyes widen and he attempts to sit up again, only for Jaehyun to place his hand on his shoulder once more. </p><p>“No, I have to-” </p><p>“Johnny,” Jaehyun stresses and Johnny meets his eyes. “The battle is over,” he says and Johnny freezes where he lies. “Sungchan has killed Baekyun.” </p><p>Johnny falls back into his pillows. It is not surprise he feels, nor disbelief. Sungchan is strong, stronger now than Johnny has ever seen him and if anyone is capable of doing such a thing it would be him. But maybe it is pride Johnny feels, admires his young husband for all he has become and though he can only imagine what Sungchan might be like in the wake of this event, he looks forward to seeing him again. </p><p>“Where is he now?” Johnny asks. </p><p>“On the shores. With our army. With you…” he trails off as though uncertain how to finish the sentence for a long moment, “indisposed,” a light way to put it, “he is the Commander in Chief. He killed Baekhyun with his own weapon,” Jaehyun says and Johnny averts his eyes, still processing the information. “There is a lot he must do now. The Cape Cral armada has retreated and anyone left on the shores has been taken into custody as prisoners of war. For the time being, the war is at a stand still. We hope this will be the last of it but we doubt Queen Joohyun is even aware of her husband’s death right now. Until then, we can only wait.” </p><p>“I have to see him,” Johnny says. “As soon as possible. He needs to know.” </p><p>“He does,” Jaehyun agrees. </p><p>Sungchan is covered in blood, in sand, in dirt when he comes running into the infirmary. Johnny, despite being told otherwise, forces himself into a sitting position to greet his husband. He doesn’t get a word out, however, before Sungchan is on his knees next to his bed, hands on his face and kissing him. Johnny sighs into his mouth, fingers wrapping around Sungchan’s wrists as Sungchan kisses the daylights out of him. </p><p>The infirmary is empty, Jaehyun having left a number of minutes ago to send word to the king and not having returned since. The kingdom will be in celebration when they discover that their Divine King is alive, that the king they always thought godly has even conquered death. Sungchan believes his husband godly, of course, but even the divine must go sometime and will be ever thankful it was not this time. </p><p>“My selene,” Sungchan whispers when they finally part. Johnny chuckles softly, lifting a hand to run it through Sungchan’s hair. It’s dirty, matted with grease and blood, gritty with sea salt and sand but it doesn’t matter. This is his Sungchan and he is still here, with him, on Eter and there is not another place in this universe he would rather be. </p><p>“My nova,” Johnny sighs, pressing another soft kiss to his lips. “I’m still here, my love. Still here. And will be for quite a while yet.” </p><p>“You-” </p><p>“Aren’t going anywhere. Not without you,” Johnny sighs. Sungchan smiles so radiantly before he’s got his lips on Johnny’s again. Johnny drops his hands to wrap his arms around Sungchan’s ribcage, hauling him as close as he can. Sungchan is practically leaning over him and when he opens his mouth Johnny can taste sea salt and sand on his tongue and can’t find it in himself to care. This is the love of his life and Chaestea be damned, he’s not leaving him again. </p><p> </p><p>“Seo Youngho!” Sooyoung shouts. Johnny winces from the shrill tone of her voice, closing his computer hastily. The click of her heels is menacing as she stalks across the room, plopping herself right on the corner of her desk. “And just what do you think you are doing up here?” She asks, pointing a manicured finger at him. </p><p>“Just… some paperwork,” Johnny replies, eyes moving around like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Sooyoung narrows her eyes, crossing her legs and arms. Johnny sighs, shrinking into his seat. “Look, just because it’s the Holy Solstice doesn’t mean the world stops turning and things stop moving. Things still need to get done around here?” </p><p>“Surely you know your own laws by now, Holy Solstice is a day of <i>rest</i> she says pointedly, making Johnny shrink a little further, “and I believe it was your husband who said that he would be doing all the paperwork and notations following the war. You’re supposed to be on rest, in case you forgot,” she points out, lifting a shapely brow at him. Johnny doesn’t meet her eye. “Besides, how much longer are you going to be leaving your husband down there by himself. He’s very good at mingling but he’s been doing it by himself for hours,” she tells him, lifting herself from the corner of his desk. “Go down to the party, make an appearance at your own banquet, lune.” </p><p>“Yes, Sooyoung,” Johnny agrees, getting a kiss to his temple for his agreement. “Oh, Sooyoung,” Johnny says, turning his chair as she starts to walk away. She pauses halfway to the door to look at him. “I’m afraid I’ve not been paying attention to the lunar cycles. Which moons will we be seeing tonight?” </p><p>“You don’t know?” She giggles. Johnny shakes his head. Based on her smile and the knowing look on her face he certainly should. “I can’t believe you were about to miss your own party and you didn’t even know,” she jokes. Johnny tilts his head with a confused smile. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Ryo. Just Ryo will be in the sky tonight.” Johnny’s expression sobers immediately. </p><p>“It’s been-”</p><p>“Over a century since we’ve seen just Ryo on a Holy Solstice,” she says. She walks closer and runs her fingers through Johnny’s hair gently. “You know, the last time was the solstice before your birth,” she comments softly. Johnny looks at her with big eyes. “Oh yes. It was almost as if he was welcoming himself back to Eter. A sign, everyone called it,” she says, tucking some of his hair behind his ear. “But you don’t believe in any of that, do you?” </p><p>Johnny’s eyes fall to the ground as Sooyoung steps away. He still dreams of it, a room of indigo veined marble and velvet curtains. Four figures he knows but does not truly know at all. A powder blue robe and the sight of Eter from above. Sometimes he thinks it was just a dream but more of the time he knows, truly knows, it wasn’t. </p><p>The party began at moonrise and it’s well past that when Johnny joins the party. With the blinds down and the lamp on in Johnny’s study he’s barely noticed the passage of time. It’s already creeping in towards two in the morning, only a couple of hours until the hour of the Holy Solstice is upon them. He tries to enter the party without being noticed but Yuta is there as well as Chittaphon and they are a mess when left to their own devices. Johnny rubs the back of his neck as they catch him coming in, both of them already been drinking and flushed in the face. </p><p>“He decided to show up, did he?” Seungwan comments. It has taken some time for Sungchen to break the ice with the frosty queen but she’s clever and sharp as a tack. He likes speaking with her at these get togethers and between her and Sicheng there isn’t a thing on his planet that he doesn’t know about. That being said, sometimes his palace feels as though it is another star system all its own. The whereabouts of his husband have been unknown all night. </p><p>“I guess so,” Sungchan says softly as Johnny is clearly trying to ease his way out of a rousing conversation with Yuta and Chittaphon. It’s actually kind of humorous and Sungchan has to hide his grin in the lip of his glass. </p><p>Even though it has only been six months since the War of Titles, things have seemed to reach equilibrium once more. A silly name for a war but, in a way, Sungchan could not think of a name for a war that would be much better. In the end Baekhyun craved power and to put Sungchan in his place, to prove that a consort will only ever be that, a consort, and always aimed to remove Johnny from power for his own personal gains. These gains, however, were not agreed upon by his wife, Queen Joohyun. A smart woman who was arranged to be married to Baekhyun when she was young, they’ve always butted heads on policies and decrees. Upon the death of her husband she did not shed a tear and pledged her allegiance to the Council of Monarchs. Had Baekhyun lived his treason would have sentenced him to death as it was so while Sungchan’s actions were just short of murder everyone seemed to silently, and unanimously, agree to look the other way. </p><p>Cape Cral has retained all of their land and Sungchan has made peace with Queen Joohyun, though it is apparent they are still a tad gentle with each other. Perhaps it will always be that way but Johnny has hopes that the relations between Cape Cral and Atania will build with time. Perhaps though, it is the way a rumor from the murder of King Baekhyun circulates, that Sungchan had something to say to him as his dagger was plunged through the chest of the king. </p><p>Johnny has not asked though he often wonders if Joohyun did. Sungchan has neither confirmed nor denied that anything was said at all and that is not Johnny’s business to discover. If something was said it was said with purpose and meant to die with Baekhyun. Johnny can respect that. </p><p>When Johnny finally manages to free himself from Yuta and Chittaphon’s well-meaning clutches he practically stumbles right into his husband. Sungchan lifts a brow at him as he rights himself, straightening out his robe as he clears his throat. Sungchan reaches a hand up to adjust his king’s circlet, getting him a soft smile in return. </p><p>“Hello, your majesty,” Sungchan greets him formally. Johnny leans in to press a kiss to his temple, getting a grin from him. </p><p>“Hello, nova,” Johnny replies, voice soft. Sungchan blushes softly while Seungwan lifts a knowing brow, taking a sip of her drink. It’s not often they call each other in endearments in front of others and holy day or not it would be best they keep up their professionalism. Then again Johnny keeps pressing kisses to his skin so maybe it’s not really like that at all this evening. </p><p>“Nice of you to join us,” Seungwan comments, crossing an arm over her chest. Johnny looks to her, eyes wide as though he did not realize she was standing just there. It’s possible he did not, or maybe he just didn’t care to acknowledge it, based on the way his arms wrap around Sungchan’s waist, hands clasping to rest on Sungchan’s hip. </p><p>“Apologies, your majesty, I just had some things that really couldn’t wait. But I assure you and the rest of the party goers that you’ll have me for the rest of the evening.” </p><p>“How lovely,” she replies. Her tone sounds unimpressed but Sungchan has learned that she just sounds like that much of the time. It is when she takes her leave to try and find her husband that Sungchan turns to Johnny and levels him with a sharp look. </p><p>“What is that look for?” Johnny asks, smiling at him. </p><p>“You better not have been doing paperwork up there. I already told you and so did the doctor-” </p><p>“Some typing isn’t going to stress my physical health, I assure you,” Johnny tells him but Sungchan doesn’t look swayed. “It was just some things that needed wrapping up. I didn’t mean to spend so much time up there.” Sungchan doesn’t look any happier about it as he takes a sip from his glass. “Nova, you’re not mad at me, are you?” Johnny pleads, pulling him in closer. </p><p>“I should be,” Sungchan retorts. “You’re on bed rest,” he points out. He places his glass upon the empty tray of a passing waiter and turns to look at his husband. “You’re not supposed to be doing anything stressful and instead of coming down here and spending the evening with your friends and fellow monarchs you’re hiding in the study, doing paperwork you’re not meant to be doing. Johnny-” </p><p>“Whatever will you do with me?” He finishes Sungchan’s statement and his young husband sighs at him. “You will love me. We both know this.” </p><p>“Somehow, I will have to be happy with that,” Sungchan comments, rolling his eyes. He smiles despite himself when Johnny places another kiss upon his cheek. </p><p>The party is mostly mindless chattering and mingling. More often than not it’s monarchs trying to remind nobility that this is a party and there is no place for business conversations here, even if all they want to talk about is the next treaty and whether or not an import tax on their goods will be lifted. The real problem, however, is that without politics to talk about there really isn’t anything left to chat about other than the families. In fact, Johnny manages to dodge questions for an hour but it really always was going to come down to his topic, whether he’d like it to or not. </p><p>“And you and King Sungchan? Have you given thought to an heir?” Queen Seulgi asks, innocently enough. Johnny almost chokes on his velour, lifting a hand to his mouth to keep from spitting it out in surprise. “I mean, not to be that girl but you’ve been married awhile and Sungchan is young, yes, but you’re not getting any younger.” Johnny lifts a brow at her. “I’m right.” </p><p>“She makes a good point,” Sicheng adds. “You’ve given it thought, haven’t you?” </p><p>“Of course,” Johnny agrees. </p><p>And he has. A lot of thought. He turns his head and finds his husband in the crowd, cheeks round and lips split open in laughter. He’s making a lot of conversation tonight, rubbing elbows with the finest. Whatever Chittaphon and Minhyung are saying must be rather funny because Sungchan as well as Lord Jeno and Duke Donghyuck are all laughing. He looks stunning this evening, not that Johnny has ever seen him look anything but, hair combed away from his face, fingers playing with his tathyx necklace, the cool icy blue metal looking brilliant against his skin tone. </p><p>Johnny has thought a lot about an heir to the throne. There are a lot of options. The royal scientists are the best of the best, could produce an heir for them of their biology. Or they could have a surrogate, maybe adopt. The options for them are vast and Johnny has given all of it a lot of thought. He adores the idea of having a child, one of their own to care for and raise. There is nothing he’d enjoy more than to raise a child with Sungchan; it's just that… <i>they</i> haven’t spoken about it. </p><p>So much has happened in their short time being married. Short is relative to how long you live but for them, it’s been a very short time. Johnny is still quite young for a king and Sungchan even younger, still not even 100 yet. So many things have caused them to wait, their own relationship, the public’s acceptance of Sungchan, the monarch’s acceptance of Sungchan, and that’s not even including this intergalactic and intraplanetary trouble. He would like nothing more than to have this conversation with his own husband but it just hasn’t been the right time. </p><p>“And?” Seulgi prompts.</p><p>“And, things have been hectic,” Johnny says. Sicheng makes a face that tells Johnny that he’s downplaying it, severely, but that’s all he can do. Things have been hectic, crazy even, but they will get to it. </p><p>Hopefully sooner rather than later. </p><p>The solstice is upon them sooner than Johnny imagined and suddenly they’re all looking into the sky to view the moon. It is just Ryo all by his lonesome this night and Johnny finds himself looking up at it, curious. Over a century since the last time Ryo was on his own and now… now he’s back and Johnny knows. He knows deep within himself that his soul belongs to another, a more powerful being than himself. He’s not quite sure what to do with this information but it doesn’t matter when he finds himself being joined by his husband. </p><p>“What’re you thinking about so hard?” Sungchan asks, sauntering up to him. Johnny reaches out and pulls him in, Sungchan stumbling into the circle of his arms. Johnny holds him close while other couples in the ballroom find each other. There is a huge holo projection counting down the seconds until their planet is at its peak tilt, Chaestea sleeping while her younger brother takes all the limelight. </p><p>“Say I am Ryo,” Johnny says and Sungchan’s brows lift in surprise. “What does that mean?” </p><p>“It means that you were once a powerful God,” Sungchan tells him. “At one point your soul belonged to one of the most powerful things to ever touch this planet. But that’s all.” Johnny tilts his head at him while Sungchan wraps his arms around his neck. “I used to think you were some great, untouchable thing because you may carry the soul of a deity inside of you. I see now that even if you are, you are very touchable, Johnny.” Sungchan lifts a hand to brush a stray piece of hair out of Johnny’s eyes, tucking it behind his ear. “It doesn’t matter who you once were because that was a long time ago. All that matters is who you become now.” </p><p>“Who am I?” </p><p>“Only you can decide that,” Sungchan tells him. The clock is ticking down and the room is buzzing. “But you know what you are to me?” </p><p>“Tell me.” </p><p>“My husband,” Sungchan says, voice soft. “My king. My partner. My lover. My crescent,” he whispers so softly. “And that’s more than enough for me.” </p><p>Time runs out on them and Johnny presses forward to press their lips together. They and tens of other couples in the ballroom sharing Holy Solstice kisses. It is good luck, they say, but so long as Johnny has Sungchan he does not think he will ever need luck again. </p><p>The morning of the Day of Renewal is slow. The sun comes up slowly, like Chaestea herself knows the rules of this holy day. There are hardly any vehicles on the streets and the ones that are take their monarchs to places far, far away to spend the rest of their day in peace. The kingdom is a hush of murmurs and the swish of blankets, of lovers whispering their good mornings and children scampering through their home in socked feet. It’s a soft day, a day of rest and relaxation. </p><p>In the royal bedchambers of Castle Seo Johnny and Sungchan wake up wrapped in each other. The day drags on around them but the kings remain in their bed, trading soft words and even softer touches. Nothing could be enough to drag them from their blankets this day unless it is danger knocking upon their door. Even royals need a day off some time and this is the day, as Sungchan rolls on top of his king and Johnny lets himself be pressed into the mattress. </p><p>So long has it been that they had this time to spend, just the two of them and the silence of their bedroom. Their touches turn intentional and their kisses become hotter as Sungchan settles himself between the thighs of his husband. Johnny’s hands reach for him but Sungchan threads their fingers together, smiling into the kiss as he pins Johnny’s hands to the pillows. They are barely dressed in only their undergarments and when Sungchan grinds his hips down he drinks in the sound of his lover’s gasp, of the low moan that follows. </p><p>The gray of the morning makes their movements soft, syrup slow and honey sweet. Sungchan kisses the breath from Johnny’s lungs and when he finally lets go of his husband’s hands, his own fingers creep so carefully across his body. From his shoulder over the wide expanse of his chest, fingertips brushing so softly Johnny bites his lip, shivers at the way it prickles his nerves. He swallows the whine Johnny lets out when he teases a hard nipple and lets his mouth follow his hands. He kisses his way down his body, wet and open mouthed while he maps the soft places and hard edges of Johnny’s anatomy. </p><p>He pauses when he reaches the scar that stretches across the left side of his waist. It’s a permanent reminder of so much, a clean cut that no longer is stitched shut but remains a pink, raised strip of flesh. His thumb runs along it before he presses his lips there. Johnny looks down at him with so much adoration it threatens to choke him. </p><p>Terrible things happened that day but so did a miracle. </p><p>Johnny is already hard when Sungchan tugs his undergarments off his hips. He’s wet at the tip and damp between his thighs. Sungchan has grown used to the differences in their anatomy and wraps his fingers around his lover’s cock, stroking him slowly. Johnny jerks at the sudden stimulation, only to get a hand pressed to the center of his chest. Sometimes he forgets that Sungchan truly is just as strong as he is but when it is used against him it lights a flame that takes hours to die out. This is evident the way his body shudders of its own accord and Sungchan smirks when he swipes his thumb through a fresh bout of precum that leaks from his cock. </p><p>Johnny is only a half breed and cannot produce slick like Sungchan can. He is damp between his thighs but it’s not enough. They have since become well acquainted with lube and Sungchan well acquainted with all the ways he can make his older husband writhe on the sheets for him. The first finger is always a bit more difficult but the rewards are unlike anything else when Johnny’s body finally starts giving for him. </p><p>This morning is not any different other than that they have no interest in rushing. Sungchan kisses the moans from his mouth, kneeling between Johnny’s legs as he opens him up slow. For all of Johnny’s patience in politics it does not transfer to the bedroom and Sungchan grins into the kisses as Johnny whines for him. His gasps are beautiful and Sungchan revels in the breathy little moans he pulls from Johnny’s lips when he strokes his fingertips over his walls. His slick is flowing now, the lube makes everything all the more wet and Sungchan is wet now as well.</p><p>When he finally strips off his own undergarments it’s apparent that for all of Sungchan’s prolonged foreplay he isn’t at all unaffected. Johnny sits up in bed to wrap his fingers around his cock and Sungchan practically keens for him. Johnny’s fingers are wet with slick and Sungchan is panting in his mouth as he works his hand over Sungchan’s cock. He is so beautiful, flushed with desire and Johnny kisses him, butterfly soft. </p><p>“Nova,” Johnny sighs into his mouth. “I’m ready.” </p><p>Pushed to the top of the bed, Johnny leans against the pillows as Sungchan lines his cock up. The minute he sinks into Johnny’s wet heat Johnny’s moaning for him. Sungchan bends over him to press kisses up the line of his throat, Johnny’s head thrown back. Sungchan’s hands find his, pinning them above his head. When he bottoms out Johnny gasps for breath, overwhelmed by the feeling of being so full. Sungchan’s cock is just as blissful as it always is, the ridges of his cock rubbing against Johnny’s walls, his long cock pushed so far inside Johnny he can feel Sungchan deep within him. </p><p>When he looks up at Sungchan he takes a few moments just to admire him. He’s flushed pink from his cheeks to his chest, sweat beading along his hairline and his icy blue necklace hangs from his throat. He looks like a stunning mess, hair still messed up from sleep, pupils so big Johnny can barely make out the thin ring of purple in them. His scales are glittering lavender in the morning light that filters through the gauzy curtains that partially obscure their balcony door. Every time they have sex Johnny adores him all the more but this morning, in the gray light of a new dawn, after so much build up from just holding each other until they were panting in each other’s mouths, it feels different. </p><p>This moment feels precious. </p><p>Johnny squeezes his hands and Sungchan’s eyes snap to his face. Johnny leans up to capture his lips in a kiss, broken only when Sungchan pulls back to rock his hips forward once more. The slick and the lube make a most vulgar noise but there isn’t a thing in this world that would make Johnny care about that. Sungchan’s cock fills him so beautifully, so fully he doesn’t know a damn thing except pleasure. He feels drunk on it, delirious, and goes limp in the bed to let his husband take him. </p><p>Sungchan holds him down with just his hands, fingers threaded with Johnny’s, but it doesn’t matter because Johnny wouldn’t fight him off if he even had the energy to. Sungchan shows him pleasure like he’s never known it, with a patience and diligence that Johnny can barely comprehend. Though he’s been waiting for minutes now he never once fucks into Johnny in a rush, keeps gentle pace to bring Johnny towards his orgasm slowly. Johnny’s cock is thick, dripping on his stomach and his nerves are rubbed raw by the steady insistence of Sungchan’s cock inside of him but not a moment is wasted as they take these seconds as they come, Sungchan’s eyes looking into his as he brings Johnny ever closer to his orgasm. </p><p>And he does, until he’s writhing on the sheets. His legs come up to wrap his husband’s waist and Sungchan grinds his hips forward, rutting his cock as deeply into him as he can. Johnny pants, his moans and groans coming out bitten off, desperate. Sungchan doesn’t let up even as his lover trembles beneath him, fingers squeezing tightly around his own. </p><p>“Are you close?” Sungchan asks, burying his face in Johnny’s neck. </p><p>“Yes. Yes, nova, I’m close. Crescent, please.” </p><p>“You never have to beg me for anything,” Sungchan whispers into his neck. “Let go, my love. Come for me.” </p><p>Johnny comes between their bodies, cum dribbling from the tip of his cock. Sungchan chases his orgasm even as Johnny spasms around him, fucked oversensitive. Sungchan chokes a moan of Johnny’s name into his neck as he comes and Johnny feels it, Sungchan’s cock throbbing inside of him as he comes. Johnny sighs softly as the feeling, eyes fluttering closes as Sungchan fills him with his release. It’s not the first time, won’t be the last and Johnny revels in the feeling of it, being full of his lover. </p><p>They retreat to their shower where Sungchan washes Johnny’s hair, pressing kisses to his shoulders in spite of the suds that collect there. The bathroom is thick with steam and they lose themselves in each other’s arms once more, gasping pants and humid kisses until they have their fill. </p><p>Not that either of them think they could ever truly have enough of one another. </p><p> </p><p>Time is a fluid thing, Johnny considers as he watches his husband dance with their daughter in the courtyard. It’s a familiar place, this courtyard, but this scene is new. She is only eight but a firecracker all the same. Haeun adores her father though, clings to him like he is the best thing in this world and Johnny adores that, that she loves him so much. They have talked about having another but she is still so young, they have time. Perhaps they will adopt the next one, Sooyoung has done more than enough for them just by bringing her into their lives. </p><p>“Nova,” Johnny calls out, walking out into the courtyard. </p><p>“Daddy!” Haeun says and Sungchan sets her down. Johnny meets her halfway and swings his daughter up into her arms, spinning her around. Her shrieks are music to his ears while Sungchan walks over to meet them by the steps. Jaehyun is pretending not to be eavesdropping with Sooyoung at the table, organizing Haeun’s toys. Ever since they broke their icy standoff they’ve been far too much of a team in nosing about his and Sungchan’s business and Johnny often wonders if letting them be close was such a good idea. </p><p>“Hello, my lune,” Johnny greets her. Haeun snuggles in close to her father while Johnny rests her upon his hip. Sungchan walks up with a smile on his face. “Nova,” Johnny says, and Sungchan pecks him on the cheek in greeting. Haeun crinkles her nose in disgust as an eight year old is wont to do. “Are you ready?” </p><p>“Ready?” Sungchan asks, a crease in his brow. </p><p>“You forgot?” Johnny laughs. “I told you about this weeks ago.” </p><p>“Oh, that,” Sungchan sighs. “Are you sure? I just don’t know that it’s such a good idea, Haeun is so young-” </p><p>“Nova, she’s eight,” Johnny points out and Sungchan pouts at him. “Besides, she’ll be in the safe hands of her uncle and mother, what could you be so worried about? It’s just a weekend.” </p><p>“Nuh uh, where are you going?” Haeun questions them immediately and Sungchan gives Johnny a pointed look. Johnny gets down on the ground to set her back on her feet and holds her hands in his. Johnny is ever so thankful Sungchan wanted to donate his genes to get Sooyoung pregnant but at the same time those beautiful purple eyes on his daughter is a downright killer, especially when she widens her pupils as she does. Haeun is a gorgeous little girl with black hair and purple eyes and fair skin and Johnny adores her. She will be a great queen one day, Johnny is sure of this, but for now he just wants her to be a child. </p><p>“Appa and I are going away for the weekend, Eunie,” Johnny tells her. “I have something very special I want to show your appa for his birthday but it’s a secret, okay?” She nods decisively. “Once this weekend is over and your appa knows I can show you but it’s a birthday surprise so he has to see it first. Does that make sense?” She nods decisively once more. “That’s my smart girl. For now, you’ll be spending the weekend with your uncle and eomma.” </p><p>“I get to spend all weekend with Eomma?” She asks and Johnny nods with a grin. “But you’re coming back right?” She asks, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Johnny glances at Sungchan, who covers his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing. Their daughter is a very suspicious woman. </p><p>“Yes, lune, we are coming back, I promise,” Johnny assures her. </p><p>“Okay,” she says but she sounds unconvinced. Johnny has a feeling he’ll be convincing her for the rest of the day that he and her appa are, in fact, coming back for her. </p><p>Once finally able to tear Sungchan away from their daughter and fully convince her they’ll be coming back (and, admittedly, tearing himself away from his daughter), Johnny manages to get the both of them in the car. They take the car to the train, after which they are then picked up by another car and it’s about the time they get in the other car that Sungchan starts getting suspicious because they’ve been on the move for almost three hours and Johnny has yet to tell him where they’re going. </p><p>“Where are you taking me?” Sungchan asks, fingering the necklace at the base of his throat. Johnny reaches for his hand, threading their fingers together. He knows it’s a nervous habit of his ever since he gifted him that necklace for his 70th birthday. The little crescent moon pendant looks stunning on him, the icy blue tanthyx pretty next to the purple-indigo of his scales. </p><p>“Somewhere I’ve been meaning to take you,” Johnny admits and Sungchan tilts his head. “It’s a little bit late, I’ll be honest. We had some… set-backs, while I was preparing it. You’ll understand when we get there.” </p><p>“Johnny,” Sungchan sighs but Johnny merely lifts his hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it. Sungchan rolls his eyes as he looks out the window. His expression sobers up as he takes in the landscape of rolling hills that turn into peaks tipped in silver snow. Johnny watches his eyes as he views it all, the towering trees of the forests that are speckled with evergreen and flat-leaved giants. Johnny is well aware that Eshrums grow wild here but so do Aslons, with their yellow, orange, red needles that make the mountains look like they’re on fire. Sungchan’s birthday is the perfect time of year to see them, before their needles fall off but as they turn a brilliant rainbow of colors. </p><p>The car stops before Sungchan can ask but he turns to his husband all the same. Johnny gestures to the door and not a force on Eter could stop him as he tears the door open, looking up from the drive at the great palace before them. </p><p>Somia Keep stands before them, a towering fortress of dark wood and ash clay stone. Sungchan walks towards it slowly like he can’t believe his eyes and Johnny is certain he can’t when he gets out of the car to join him. He’s only seen it a few times and only once since it’s been rebuilt but it’s a stunning display. The main building is massive and vast but it is the two towering keeps that give it it’s name along with the woods in which it is built. Johnny didn’t have a lot to go on other than some old blue prints and Jaehyun’s word of what it used to look like but it seems to be enough. </p><p>“Johnny,” Sungchan gasps, turning to face him. </p><p>“Is it right?” He asks, walking towards him shyly. “All the records are out-dated because the fire destroyed most of the recent ones. Jaehyun was a huge help.” </p><p>“He knows about this?” Sungchan asks, his voice breaking apart. </p><p>“Yes, crescent,” Johnny says, coming closer to him. Sungchan turns around to view it again. “I’m sorry it took so long. Originally, I wanted it to be a gift in case you didn’t want to stay at the castle with me.” Sungchan turns to look at him in surprise. “But there were set-backs. The broken star system, the war… things came before this and now… we only finished it a number of months ago,” Johnny admits with a wry smile. “Jaehyun said you missed it so much, that when it was lost you were devastated.” </p><p>“I was,” Sungchan admits. His eyes are welling up with tears and Johnny rushes forward to hold him. </p><p>“Oh, crescent,” Johnny coos, thumbing at the corners of his eyes. Sungchan sniffles, lifting the edge of his sleeve to his wet eyes. “Oh, nova, don’t cry. I never wanted to make you cry.” </p><p>“Don’t get me wrong,” Sungchan sniffles. “I’m not sad,” he insists, tears spilling despite what he says. “Johnny, I really never thought I’d see this place again,” he admits and Johnny smiles sadly at him. “I loved this place, I loved this home, being here. I thought that after it was destroyed there was no way it would ever be rebuilt. You did this? For me?” Sungchan asks. </p><p>“Of course, I did,” Johnny says. “Oh, nova, you’re crying and you haven’t even seen the inside. What if I got it all wrong?” He jokes and Sungchan laughs wetly in response. </p><p>“I’m sure you didn’t,” he insists. “But okay. Okay, let me see the inside.” </p><p>When he walks in the door he can feel his tears welling up once more. It’s just as he remembers it, though it is blurry through the tears. The great foyer with the gigantic fireplace, the arching doorways on either side of the room, the grand staircase that splits above the fireplace, even the grand piano is just the same where it sits beside the fire. He and Jaehyun, though he knows it’s not the same piano, learned to play just there and he covers his mouth with his hands as he tries to hold in a sob that threatens to break free. </p><p>“Johnny, it’s just the same,” Sungchan gasps. Johnny is already there to catch him when he breaks down, burying his face in his husband’s neck. Johnny soothes him, rubbing his back and hushing him softly. His reaction is nothing but raw emotion as he views a home he hasn’t seen in twenty years, a home he was not just forced out of but also destroyed once he was. All his childhood, burned to the ground over a war his father incited and then ran from when it became too much. </p><p>Once his sobs are reduced to nothing but hiccups he lifts his head from Johnny’s neck and pulls him into a kiss. It’s a kiss that tastes of Sungchan’s tears and wrenches Johnny’s heart but he kisses him back all the same. When Johnny pulls away he bumps their noses together gently, brushing their lips together softly. </p><p>“Are you happy, my love?” </p><p>“More than you know,” Sungchan admits. </p><p>“Then that’s all that matters.” </p><p>In the foyer of the Somia Keep they trade a few more kisses. It isn’t long before they have to go back out and retrieve their bags from the car. When Johnny gets in last with his bags he finds his husband no longer in the foyer. He can’t have gone far in such a short time, even in this large of a castle, but he finds he didn’t go very far at all when he merely walks to the right and sees his husband standing upon the stairs that lead up to a great window. </p><p>Jaehyun didn’t tell him what the meaning of this room was but it’s decently sized, could probably fit a dining table fit for eight people and features a handful of steps that lead up to a platform that faces a window. The window is huge, spans the entire wall and looks down at the peaks below them. The forest truly looks to be on fire from this angle, all the Aslon trees fit to bursting with color, the Eshrums in between little pockets of green and yellow mixed with the rest of the evergreens. Johnny walks hesitantly towards the steps, stopping a few feet from the bottom one.</p><p>“Did Jaehyun tell you about this room?” Sungchan asks, voice soft. </p><p>“He didn’t. Will you?” Johnny asks. Sungchan turns away from the window and walks to the edge of the platform, the top of the steps. </p><p>“This was our familial meeting room. It didn’t see much use,” Sungchan admits, looking around. “But my mother was very fond of family time. That’s what Jaehyun would tell me. She wanted a room just for us in this place, where we could talk to each other without title getting in the way.” He lowers his eyes to the ground. “It’s too bad she didn’t get to use it much.” He lifts his eyes to meet Johnny’s. “You know what happened to Queen Yujin, right?”</p><p>“I do.” </p><p>Queen Jung Yujin passed away during the birth of her second son, Jung Sungchan. It’s a tragedy that everyone in the Council of Monarchs could agree on. King Dohyun and Queen Yujin were practically inseparable, from what Johnny has heard. He never knew her personally but people talked of them as one entity, where one went the other followed. Living lives like they do, it isn’t uncommon for people to look for other loves, search for affection in other places, but it wasn’t like that with them. People would say that they had a one-of-a-kind love, that should childbirth had not taken the queen they would’ve been together until their dying days. </p><p> “My father… I think he blamed me for what happened.” Sungchan admits with a deep sigh. “I asked him just once and he said, ‘I don’t hate you. I hate the circumstances in which you entered this world.’ He lied.” Johnny watches Sungchan’s face but it doesn’t change expression. It is as though he has long since come to terms with this information. “It often felt like, he thought he was the only one who lost someone. I never knew my mother, I grew up with only one parent but there were times, most of the time, I felt like I was growing up without either of them.” </p><p>He offers Johnny a sad smile. </p><p>“But that’s not why I wanted you to meet me here,” Sungchan says, coming down a single step. Johnny steps closer, just a bit. “I thought you should see the room where I was told I would be marrying you.” </p><p>“It was here?” Johnny asks, brows lifting just a bit in surprise. </p><p>“My father right here,” Sungchan says, stepping up again. He walks a few steps forward and then stops, turning to look at Johnny again. “He brought both of us in here. It was one of the only times we met in here. He told me that the war was lost. We had no other options. He said, before the sun sets on the next holy day, you will wed the Divine King of Atania. That was that.” His voice is so detached it sends a chill down Johnny’s spine. He imagines it was much the same way Sungchan’s father said it, so devoid of emotion. </p><p>“I don’t remember the moment exactly,” he continued. “But I asked him, I begged him to reconsider. Jaehyun did as well, we practically pleaded with my father but he told us both it was not our decision to make. When I asked why I will never forget what he said to me.” </p><p>“A life for a life.” </p><p>The words resound with a finality that, should Sungchan’s father not already be dead, Johnny probably would’ve murdered him with his bare hands. </p><p>“It was that moment that I knew he always blamed me. It was always my fault, in his eyes, that my mother passed. I don’t blame myself for it anymore, but I don’t think he ever forgave me.” </p><p>“Why are you telling me this?” Johnny asks, voice small. </p><p>The smile on Sungchan’s face is so gentle. He steps closer, down the steps, and there are a few moments where Johnny watches his husband come closer to him. It’s in those moments that Johnny comes to accept whatever might happen to him. He even entertains, for a brief second, that Sungchan might kill him. That the dagger he knows his lover carries with him wherever he goes might find it’s new home in Johnny’s chest. But if it does, he accepts it. If Sungchan were to truly hate him enough to take his life Johnny wouldn’t mind. </p><p>Because if he dies by the hand of the love of his life, it would be an honor to die. </p><p>These thoughts come to an abrupt halt when Sungchan steps down to the same level as him and takes Johnny’s face in his hands, kissing him hard. The kind of kiss that speaks all the things that he isn’t saying. And Johnny goes willingly, wrapping his arms around his husband, his hands pressed to his back while Sungchan’s arms wrap around his neck. </p><p>There, in the middle of the room that altered the entire course of Sungchan and Johnny’s lives, Johnny presses himself shoulder to thigh to his husband. He kisses him with all he has, re-acquaints himself with the taste of him, with the feel of his body against his own, the corners of his mouth, the lines of his teeth and the sounds Sungchan whimpers when he bites at his lower lip. Johnny remembers all there is to know about Sungchan and when Sungchan pulls away, he remains close enough that their lips brush when he speaks all the words that kiss already told Johnny. </p><p>“Because even so, I’d do it all again,” Sungchan whispers. “Every fear, every second of uncertainty, every moment I had no idea what my future would hold, if I knew it would bring me right back here, in your arms, I’d do it again. In a heartbeat.” </p><p>“You mean that?” </p><p>“There is nothing in the world I mean more than that.” </p><p>Johnny is a deity. He’s the reincarnation of the Great Spirit Ryo, the youngest God, the Only Prince, the God of Strength. He knows this now. He is intimately aware of this knowledge but does not know what it means. But, in the end, it doesn’t matter what it means because he knows for certain that as long as he has his lover, his husband, his crescent, The Second King of Atania, Jung Sungchan, by his side, that is all the strength he needs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/sofarsoperfect">twt</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/sofarsoperfect">cc</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>